Marvel Villains Battle Royale (Collab with Desert Croc)
Marvel Villains Battle Royale! This is a collab with Desert Croc. Fighters: Loki, Ultron, Crossbones, Hydra, Thanos, and Ronan Let the battle begin! ZombieSlayer23 Fight Thanos watched as The Avengers were dying by Ultron and his army. Thanos punched the ground in anger and teleported to Ultron. Thanos: Foolish being, The Avengers are mine to kill. Ultron: I have the right to kill The Avengers. I will kill them, and you will too as soon as I am done with them. Ultron and Thanos bared their fists, and heard a scream. They turned around and saw Loki stabbing Scarlet Witch with his staff. Ultron: HOW DARE YOU! They heard another scream, and looked to their left. Crossbones punched Iron Man into lava. All of the villains glared at one another, and bared their fists. What a surprise. Another scream. They all turned around and saw Captain America being sliced in half by Hydra, who was carrying America’s shield. Hydra: Finally, my vengeance. Crossbones: Don’t worry, your death will be fast, Hydra. Hydra: *laughs* don’t get your hopes up kid. Ready to hear another scream, but none came. Suddenly, Ultron heard a noise behind him. Ultron turned around as he was smashed in the face with a staff. Ronan stood their, looking the most angry as all of the villains. Ronan grabbed Hulk by the head and slammed his staff into Hulk’s face, knocking him out. Ronan lifted his staff into the air. Thanos: Don’t you dare! Ronan smashed his staff into Hulk’s head, instantly killing him and Hulk’s head flying off of his body into the air. Thanos punched the ground in anger, Hydra grabbed his guns in anger, Loki grabbed his staff in anger, Crossbones bared his fists in anger, Ronan slammed his staff into the ground in anger, and Ultron kicked the ground in anger. All of the Marvel Villains yelled one thing, and that one thing would start a big war. The Marvel Villains: The Avengers are mine! FIGHT! Crossbones leaped into the air and punched Loki in the face. Loki flew backwards and slammed into Ultron. Ultron grabbed Loki by the cape and punched him in the chest. Ultron then flew into the air and charged a laser, and then fired it at Hydra. Hydra grabbed Cpt. America’s Shield and blocked the laser. Crossbones then lunged at Thanos and punched him in the face. Ronan slammed his staff into Loki’s face, making teeth fly everywhere. Loki then grabbed a small knife and threw it at Ultron. Ultron dodged the knife and flew down at Loki with incredible speed. Loki grabbed his staff and lifted it up into the air. Ultron quickly flew behind Loki and kicked him forward. Thanos grabbed Loki and slammed him into the ground. Thanos was about to smash Loki to death, but Ronan punched Thanos away and smashed his staff into Loki’s head. Loki was smashed by the staff, and his head flew off of his body and into Ultron. Ultron punched the head into the ground. LOKI GOT SMASHED! LOKI IS OUT! 5 FIGHTERS REMAIN! Ronan then grabbed Loki’s head and chucked it at Ultron. Ultron punched the head away, and saw Ronan leap at him. Ultron quickly punched Ronan in the face, sending him flying backwards. Ultron then grabbed Ronan’s arm and twisted it. Ronan yelled in pain, and Ultron then flipped Ronan into the ground. Ultron, still grabbing Ronan’s arm, flung Ronan into the air. Thanos then grabbed Ronan by the face and smashed him into the ground. Ronan got up and kicked Thanos in the chest, and then grabbed his staff and whacked Thanos in the chest. Thanos flew backwards and ran at Crossbones. Crossbones punched Hydra in the face, and turned around sharply. Crossbones was punched in the face by Thanos, and Crossbones slammed into the ground. Crossbones was stunned, and now was Thanos’ chance. Thanos grabbed Crossbones by the chest and threw him into the air. Thanos then put both of his hands on Crossbones’ face, and ripped it off of his body. OHH...IMAGINE YOU WERE CROSSBONES! CROSSBONES IS OUT! 4 VILLAINS REMAIN! Ultron flew into the air and started sending missiles at Hydra. Hydra dodged the missiles and leaped into the air. Ultron dodged a punch by Hydra and grabbed Hydra's head. Ultron then chucked Hydra into the ground. Hydra slammed into the ground with a bang. BANG! Ultron then started sending several missiles at Hydra. Hydra got up and grabbed the shield. Hydra blocked all the missiles, but the missiles did damage on the shield. Ultron flew high into the air, and then flew down with incredible speed, fist first. Ultron was rapidly increasing with speed, going over 3000 mph. Ultron slammed his fist into the shield, and the shield instantly broke in half. Ultron's punch went straight through Hydra, instantly killing him. THE SHIELD AND THE CRAZY GUY'S DEATH WAS TODAY! HYDRA IS OUT! FINAL 3! Ronan ran at Ultron and smashed his hammer-staff into Ultron. Thanos just watched, for his plan was for the 2 villains to fight, and when one was dead and the other was nearly dead, Thanos would destroy the surviving villain. Ultron flew high into the air and shot a barricade of missiles at Ronan. Ronan hid behind a wall as the missiles slammed into the ground, missing terribly. Ultron then landed on the ground and punched the wall in half. Wall pieces slammed into Ronan, sending him flying backwards. Ronan then chucked his hammer at Ultron. Ultron was smashed by the hammer, and flew backwards. Ultron slammed into the ground, the hammer lying on top of him. He couldn’t move. Thanos laughed and started walking toward the fight. Ultron tried lifting the hammer, but it was too heavy. Thanos grabbed Ultron and threw him into Ronan. Ultron kicked Ronan in the face, and in mid air Ultron shot a missile at Ronan. Ronan was hit by the missile and exploded. IT IS THANOS VS ULTRON! THE FINAL 2! RONAN IS OUT! Thanos laughed and walked over to Ultron. Like he thought, Ultron was weak from the fight, and also tired. Thanos quickly landed a punch in Ultron’s body, making Ultron barf. Ultron tried shooting missiles at Thanos, but THanos just punched the missiles in half. Thanos: Foolish…Robot...Thinking you could beat the mighty Thanos! Ultron got up and bared his fists. Ultron: At least I’ll die trying, fighting against you and The Avengers. Ultron flew at Thanos and kicked him in the face. Ultron then sent several missiles at Thanos, along with himself and a few large laser balls. Thanos laughed as he saw several weapons flying at him. Thanos: Now this will be fun. Thanos quickly punched the missiles, some of them hitting him. Thanos grabbed the laser balls and threw them back at Ultron, but Ultron dodged them. Ultron kicked Thanos in the face, sending him flying backwards. Ultron once again sent missiles at Thanos, but Thanos leaped into the air and smashed the ground. Ultron was lifted into the air, and Thanos leaped into the air. Thanos punched Ultron in the face, sending him higher into the air. Thanos then grabbed Ultron by the head and started flying to the ground with incredible speed. Thanos smashed Ultron’s head into the ground, instantly killing Ultron. K.O!!!!! Ultron’s dead body slammed into the ground as Thanos started running to the remaining Avenger’s. Thanos killed all of them. ZombieSlayer23 Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is… Thanos!!! Desert Croc Fight Desert Croc Conclusion Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles